


Just As We Want To Be

by CreamMoon



Series: Harvest Moon Fest 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Finger Sucking, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: Arthur's eyes lit with mischief as he clasped a hand over Mordred's shoulder, the boy tensing as soon as he realized the grievous error he'd just made, the fluttering of his heart stilling and the smile sliding off his face."Youlikeher, hm?"Oh. Goddess. Anything but this.





	Just As We Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've been toying with since the last fest! A sequel to Without Words, set 10 years later! Someone, please, save Mordred. He suffers so, lmfao. Unbeta'd as usual cause I'm impatient :X

Arthur's eyes lit with mischief as he clasped a hand over Mordred's shoulder, the boy tensing as soon as he realized the grievous error he'd just made, the fluttering of his heart stilling and the smile sliding off his face.

"You _like_ her, hm?"

Oh. Goddess. Anything but this.

The infuriating King of Camelot pinched at his cheek, earning a magical shove for his trouble as he chuckled darkly over his discovery. "Oh my goodness, would you be handing me _spoons_ right now, Mordred?"

Gritting his teeth he avoided watching the girl he was besotted with walk away, instead glaring at the blonde buffoon who happened to rule his household. "You're talking utter nonsense."

"She _is_ rather charming. Should I introduce myself or should I wait for you to bring her to dinner to do that?" Arthur teased loftily, elbowing Mordred with a wide grin.

Making a face Mordred just shoved him again with magic, rolling his eyes at the unkingly behavior. "You're an absolutely insufferable person. I could have a more stimulating conversation with _Gwaine_."

Arthur squawked lightly at that, looking about ready to argue with that perfected jab at his ego. Mordred smirked at him, awaiting the shot. This was the distraction he'd been hoping for.

"Sire really, squabbling in the courtyard again?"

The pair snapped their heads toward the addressing party, finding the respectable Court Sorcerer of Camelot with a horse by the reins and a basket over one arm.

The epithets poured into Mordred's mind immediately, the young man cringing visibly as the King simply melted at the sight of Merlin.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and right with the world why're _you_ here!?" Mordred snapped, rubbing at his temple in a futile gesture to try and shoo the meandering musings about what sort of blue the older warlock's eyes were from his mind. Carding a hand through his dark curls Mordred shot the King a dark look, briefly considering casting a sleeping curse on him just to make him stop.

Merlin just looked amused by the treatment, used to it after years of the same scene. Arthur was a soppy mess of a man, but despite his best efforts it seemed that the Court Sorcerer was little better, tiny disgustingly affectionate snippets coming to Mordred at a slower pace from his direction.

Expression sour Mordred just finally smacked Arthur on the bicep hard, stomping off toward the castle. "You both disgust me. You've been married a decade and you're still being as gross as you were back then!"

Arthur and Merlin shared a look before dissolving into uncontrollable chuckles, Mordred making a rude gesture at them before slamming back inside the citadel.

***

"He's so moody still." Merlin mused, the pair riding along at a slow, meandering pace, the warlock glancing toward his King after a moment without response. Arthur was smiling, seemingly savoring the sunshine with his eyes shut and face turned skyward. He was tan as usual, the Summer Sun kind to him all things considered.

"You know what I caught him at?" Arthur asked in response after a minute or two, peeking at Merlin briefly before lowering his head to face forward and open his eyes completely.

"Mmm... doing tricks for children?"

"He was swooning over a girl." His King replied, smirking broadly.

"No." Merlin replied, feigning shock.

"Oh yes. He was upset that my threat wasn't an idle one from all those years ago." Arthur seemed terribly pleased. "I'm going to hound him for _weeks_."

"As if Morgana and Gwen's brood wouldn't do that for you already." He hummed, inclining his head slightly in thought. "Or Aithusa for that matter. She loves a bit of gossip."

"Your daughter takes after you." Arthur ribbed, smirking at the Court Sorcerer.

Scoffing a bit at that assertion Merlin gestured vaguely, rolling his eyes. "Oh so she's only _my_ daughter now, hm?"

"Of course, and when she's being good? She's mine." The blonde gave him a sly look, Merlin dissolving into giggles at the obnoxious expression.

"You're insufferable."

"You like me that way."

"You think me a masochist?" Merlin asked, the pair of them finally entering the treeline. It wouldn't be long now till they reached their usual place, a quiet little clearing that the Court Sorcerer had warded long ago for his own nefarious purposes. Nefarious purposes being that it would be a nice, quiet place for he and His King to be alone.

"Well if the shoe fits, Merlin."

"Hm... unfortunately my shoes _have_ fit for years..." The warlock mused, dismounting as soon as they reached the edge of the clearing.

"Ah, the ultimate joy of your position: form fitting shoes."

"Practically the only one if you really think about it." Merlin teased, winking at the King when he let out a mock-scandalized noise. "Too many pains of my station to offset the good."

"Pains of the station my eye," Arthur started, smirking all the while as he watched his husband unpack their saddlebags with magic. "You go off and nap whenever it suits you, blow up parts of my kingdom with your experiments, harass the locals-"

"To be fair the locals _were_ standing in the way."

"- with statues you brought to life!"

"If they'd just heeded my warnings and gotten out of the road they wouldn't have been bowled over by all those dogs." Merlin chuckled, shrugging at the King without a stitch of remorse.

"Honestly sometimes you're a bigger threat to the peace than the Saxons!"

The warlock outright laughed at that. "Ah yes, all those loathesome men who can't find a shore to land on _because of me_."

"More like because of Morgana." Arthur stage whispered, earning an actual glare for his trouble. Unphased, the King giggled to himself as the Court Sorcerer's magic whisked everything into place.

"Are you looking for trouble, Pendragon?" Merlin called out, playing into it with a raise of an eyebrow, his hands settling on his hips.

"Who? Me? No, never." The King replied, feigning disbelief. "You must be mistaken."

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes at the labored attempt at an innocent expression. Arthur was hardly any kind of innocent. "We best eat before you tempt me into something drastic. Don't want all this food to go to waste."

"What exactly have you packed?" He asked, finally taking a look at what Merlin's magic had laid out across the plates on the blanket, the warlock summoning pillows for them to lean on as the King spoke.

"Just some light fare, don't want to go spoiling your dinner too much. I hear there's a rather lavish, overblown feast upcoming." Merlin said with a lazy wave of his hand, an impish look on his face as Arthur clicked his tongue at the highly dismissive behavior.

"Overblown, he says." Arthur grumbled, shaking his head. "It's _only_ our tenth anniversary."

"Overblown indeed, says I." The Court Sorcerer chuckled as he paced over to his husband and took him by both hands, drawing him over to the picnic blanket and urging him to sit. "You know I much prefer our private celebrations to larger affairs."

The word 'celebrations' had been said in such a way that made the King rather hot under the collar, completely distracting him from his prior discontent at Merlin's opinion. Perhaps Merlin wasn't wrong about the feast...

Settling in together, Arthur half lying down whilst Merlin for the moment deigned only to sit, they started to pile food onto their plates from the serving dishes that the Court Sorcerer's magic had laid out. Arthur absently popped blueberries and the occasional tomato into his mouth as he went about making his plate, much to Merlin's private amusement. Despite what Arthur liked to claim he was not simply just satisfied with meat and potatoes as he liked to posture while amongst his knights.

"Oh, the fish is quite good..." Arthur hummed, smiling as he looked up at his husband. "Did you do all this? Or did you let the cook coddle you?"

Merlin made a mock-scandalized noise at the comment, pressing a hand against his breast. "How dare you imply that I wouldn't provide for my King myself."

Snorting at the behavior the blonde just nudged the warlock's knee with the back of his knuckles, sauce still on his fingertips. "I want to know who to compliment."

Merlin huffed out a quiet laugh, coloring just slightly despite how simple he knew the recipes to be. It honestly hadn't taken him much doing. "All right, you've caught me. I wanted to spoil you a bit."

The King smirked at how pink Merlin had gotten over his inquiry, absently licking the sauce from his fingers as he listened. "My compliments to you then, darling. You've accomplished what you set out to do."

It wasn't a rare thing for them to pepper in endearments like that while in private but they made Merlin's heart flutter with unadulterated pleasure nonetheless, the warlock leaning over and kissing Arthur's cheek. "Happy Anniversary, love."

They ate in a companionable silence a while, Arthur watching his husband on and off with a lazy sort of expression. It was rare he got to feel so relaxed, and the Sun was shining through the clouds, making it the perfect temperature for their outing. It was truly the perfect day for this, so much so he wondered idly if somehow Merlin had influenced the weather into behaving.

After that idle train of thought something caught Arthur's notice, his warlock companion's fingers were covered in the same sauce that he'd complimented earlier, and getting a devilish thought, he promptly reached out and caught Merlin by the wrist.

Blinking at the touch Merlin slowly raised an eyebrow in question, the King reeling his arm in and promptly wrapping his lips around Merlin's index finger, his tongue flicking against the digit. Suddenly the Court Sorcerer felt fit to combust on that temperate afternoon. "Oh you utter _fiend_."

Eyes twinkling as he licked the finger clean he slowly pulled off, taking the middle finger next without a single word to defend himself, clearly taking Merlin's aggravation in stride. Biting his bottom lip, the warlock endured the blasted, indefinitely erotic, treatment of his hand, a shiver rolling through him as Arthur moved onto his ring finger. How dare he interrupt Merlin like this.

As though Merlin hadn't expected things to devolve into that sort of thing immediately anyway.

It was ridiculous the way the King could still garner such a reaction from Merlin like this, the warlock pulling his hand away and grabbing him by the front of his tunic, shoving Arthur back against the blanket before looming over him and kissing him fiercely. The bastard didn't even feign surprise, just looping his arms eagerly around his husband's neck and pulling the warlock down properly on top of him.

Breaking the kiss Merlin cursed against Arthur’s mouth, the King only chuckling at his Consort. “You absolutely infernal devil of a man! How dare you reduce me to this already!”

“Ah, such a horrible fate.” Arthur teased, reaching down and grabbing Merlin’s arse with both hands, pushing his hips up against the dark haired man’s, earning himself more cursing for his trouble. “Such a bad tempered man.”

“I wanted to take my time with you, you pillock!” Merlin complained, rocking down against him as he leaned to the side and bit at his husband’s neck, garnering a surprised moan. “Now look what you’ve done to me. I’ll have to be gentle with you _later_.”

The King smiled broadly, biting his lip as clearly something came to mind that was of a funny nature, Merlin huffing as he nosed Arthur's chin up, exposing his throat in a practiced move and biting at the soft skin there. "I hate when you keep quiet, Arthur. Don't hold back, I know your sense of humor is shite."

"I was just going to say-" The blonde's breath hitched as Merlin bit at his throat again, drawing down till he started to get limited by the neckline of the King's tunic, roughly pulling at the ties to open things farther and sucking bruises onto the skin he exposed. "- to say that you don't know _how_ to be rough. You're just a sweet country boy."

Merlin scoffed at that, nipping at Arthur's chin as he pushed back up, looking his husband in the eye. The man in question looked completely at ease, grinning from ear to ear as he lay back against the blanket, only looking a little bit debauched because of the flush to his features and the hickies on his neck. "Such slanderous talk from you today. I'll hear none of it."

At that Arthur laughed, unrestrained and wonderful, his head tipping back and inviting more biting, Merlin sliding his hand down the King's body to ruck his tunic up, his belt little deterrent to the practiced fingers. Tweaking a nipple on his way by the warlock urged Arthur up and out of his shirt, the King chuckling the entire time at his eagerness, catching Merlin's face in his hands and kissing him enthusiastically.

“Don’t you dare try to be quiet.” Merlin warned as he pulled away, licking his lips as he hooked his fingers into Arthur’s breeches, pulling at the top of them dangerously. “You know how much I hate that.”

The King looked mock-innocently at him, pressing his lips together as he lifted his hips to help Merlin out, clearly silently making fun of the warlock. It was indefinitely reminiscent of the days where they were merely a physician and an exile, coexisting in that tiny cottage trying to communicate. Merlin was vexed but nostalgic nonetheless, biting at his husband's throat again as he let out a low growl, pulling Arthur's breeches down finally. "You're insufferable."

"And you love it."

“Gods give me strength.” He muttered, the statement unfortunately true. Merlin loved their banter, the man bone deep satisfied that they were matched equally in every way. Wrapping his fingers around His King’s cock he pulled back slightly, looking down the length of his body and just taking a moment to admire the man beneath him. So wanton and aggravating... Just where Merlin wanted him.

On cue the King pushed up into his hand impatiently, trying to thrust in any kind of satisfying manner and failing with how loose Merlin's grip went in response, Arthur huffing at him and giving him a dry look. "Really, _Mer_ lin?" The rhetorical question didn't embolden Merlin to move just yet, smirking down at his husband before pressing another kiss to his pouty lips, finally tightening his grip and stroking him properly from base to tip and back with silently conjured oil, the warlock's suddenly slickened hand making Arthur gasp against Merlin's mouth.

Merlin had his fill and then some, slowly torturing Arthur with his measured strokes, making the King squirm and buck, trying to fuck properly up against his palm, the warlock grinding his still clothed cock up against his lover's hip. Once Arthur was finally frantic enough for him the warlock drew his hand down and pressed his fingers inside the blonde, earning him a breathless moan and a widened stance, Arthur quickly spreading his legs, so very eager to have Merlin inside him.

The fingering was mostly perfunctory in nature, the things they got up to daily making Arthur’s body practiced and pliant in taking just about anything Merlin deemed to throw at him. Slicking him up thoroughly was just the warlock’s guilty pleasure, loving how frantic it made Arthur to wait through it. Gripping his own length he coated it liberally before settling between Arthur’s legs, Merlin helping him into position before guiding himself inside, sucking in a deep breath as he moved.

Arthur's hand came up and cupped the back of his neck as Merlin slid further in, the slow nature of it just to drive them both wild, the King shuddering noticeably when their hips came flush together, the warlock as deep as he could go. Arthur was suspiciously silent, Merlin noting how he breathed and just how his lips pressed together. He really _was_ going to try and devil him that way, the tart.

Well Merlin couldn't- _wouldn't_ have that. Hooking his hands properly behind Arthur's knees he pulled out, thrusting back in hard, the slap of their bodies coming back together making him smirk through his gasp of pleasure, watching as Arthur resisted making a sound. "Oh, Arthur... I'm going to make you scream." He promised, starting up a punishing pace.

At first the King managed to keep silent, the only notable sound he was making was his staccato breathing, but soon enough the fast motions eroded his resolve, throaty whimpers crescendoing into sharp moans, Arthur's cock bobbing tantalizingly with each thrust. Merlin continued to drive into him, pressing down and flattening him out till he had Arthur's hips pinned and his legs held nearly up against his chest, the obscene cacophony they were creating only serving to stoke Merlin's desires. After a certain point Arthur found himself begging his husband, helpless to do much more than hold onto him through the rough ride.

"Merlin, Merlin please, _please!_ I don't think- I can't-" The King just pulled his consort closer, pressing their mouths together in a desperate move, kissing Merlin for all he was worth. Merlin couldn't resist the pull, fucking his husband in earnest as he let the kiss happen, Arthur's moans lost between their mouths as he worked the both of them into a frenzy, thrusting down into his King with oft practiced motions like their lives depended upon this coupling.

Arthur comes with a cry that breaks their lip lock, cum spattering their stomachs as Merlin fucks him through it, not gentling the tempo in the slightest, refusing to give Arthur an inch. Briefly he looks on the verge of tears when Merlin finally gasps sharply and joins him in that overwhelming pleasure, painting the King's insides rightfully with his seed.

Gingerly letting Arthur's legs down the Court Sorcerer lets himself lay down atop the other man, their chests heaving as they work to breathe normally again, Arthur's arms wrapping around Merlin's back and just holding him sweetly.

"You're... merciless, Merlin. I swear... I'm glad that I don't leave you in charge of strategy very often..."

"Maybe if you did we'd have no enemies left to fight." Merlin joked, peppering his King's neck in adoring kisses. "I'd do anything for you."

The King let out a hoarse laugh, the wrecked quality that the warlock had painstakingly extricated finally coming to the fore. "You're wonderful... I don't think I'll ever quite deserve you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Every day with you is a gift... You make life worth living." Merlin murmured sweetly against his ear, finally pushing up to look him in the eye proper, leaning down and kissing his lover's forehead and then his lips. "Happy Anniversary, Arthur."

"Happy Anniversary, Merlin." He replied, smiling fondly up at his husband before drawing him back down into another kiss. They had plenty of time to dally, the public celebrations hours away...

For now, they would celebrate each other alone, together as they wanted to be.

***

Mordred's disgust was palpable as the pair rode up, the Druid-turned-Lord tapping his foot as he glared at them. "An hour late to your own celebrations!? Really? You really are the most irresponsible leaders Albion has ever seen!"

Arthur just let out a laugh as he slid from the saddle, just barely limping, winking at his ward as he walked up, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well Mordred, isn't it good that I appointed you as my ward? You'll eventually lead all of this, and you can be the next most irresponsible King! Shall I let your future bride know of your ambitions?"

His ward made a scandalized sound, looking horrified at the notion of Arthur talking to that girl at all. "Don't you _dare!_ "

"Then perhaps you shouldn't complain so much, I might just make good on that threat." The King chuckled, holding out his hand to Merlin and pulling him along with him up the steps, flashing him a brilliant grin. "Come, Merlin, we've guests to greet!"

"Yes, sire." Merlin agreed, smiling back as he rolled his eyes a little, savoring the warmth of Arthur's hand in his.

Just as they wanted to be.


End file.
